


Butter Me Up, Scotty

by Toaster_Warlock



Series: I'm So Sorry [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Corn?, Lube Alternatives, M/M, Top Jesse McCree, just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: There wasnt much to it. Hanzo wanted some dick. So he got some dick.





	Butter Me Up, Scotty

**Author's Note:**

> Save me from myself
> 
> Edit: my first one was so much better the fuck?

Hanzo was wandering arounf the base looking for his lover. He new mccree was somewhere on basw cause his omnious spur noises resonated deep within the walls when he was. He meandered into the training rooms, pulled in by the smell of Clint Eastwood and apostrophes. There he was. All…...however tall mccree was feet of hunking _m a n_. Hanzo slid up next to the cowboy and whispered in his ear, “Meat me in the pit.” the cowboy gasped like a school girl in one of those animes. You knoe. Those animes where the girls fo the thing then say “p-pervert” and break the dudes dick off? Yeah, that kinda gasp. Only mccree didnt break Hanzos dick off cause he liked Hanzos dick. Hanzo liked his dick too and was happy the meta told him what mccrees gasp was like but that mccree wouldnt break off his dick because he wanted him to meat him in the pit. So hanzo walked off with mccree close on his heels. They ended up in their room, which was generiously provided to them after Winston had finally had enough of their _rEALLY LOUD FUCKING_....Winston was still salty about that night. May he rest in spaghetti cause he can never forgetti. “HEY!” hanzo yelled at the meta, “This is about me and my bf please keep your comments to yourself.” shit you right. Sorry hanzo. “You good fam.” Hanzo and Jesse walked back to their room and entered into their room. They both looked at each other before they no clipped into each other and banged around the wall!s a bit before the frames settled into the image of tjem kidssing. Saucy. Hanzo trailed his gingers up mccree thicc, very hairy, definately not a twink, torso and trilled his fingers on the McNip™. Mccree shook in his boots ad hamzo leaned closet and ehipers into his ear, “i want your custard launcher inside of my corn hole.” McFuckTruck ThiccDong almost creamed right on the spot at those words. He opened console commands and entered a command. Suddenly they were both naked. Oh the joys of a PC gamer. They fell onto the bed, ehich was conviently placed directly behind the spot at ehich was behing them from which their feet, a part of the humanoid anatomy, ehich is used for menial tasks such as walking or swimming, were planted on the ground. Jesse reached into the drawer, ya know the drawer, and screeched as his hand touched nothing but drawer. “god diddly darn it, we’re outta lube.” Hanzo shrugged, “guess we’ll die” Jesse _s h o o k_ his head. “No, i have something that will save this situation.” Jesse stood up and wrapped a blanket around his waist. He turned around and looked hanzo dead in the eyes. “If you hear Winston calling the cops, run. Run far and fast, and dont look back.” hanzo shed a single tear, he would aleays remember this moment. A few minutes passed before hanzo before ha zo _f u c K I N G_ before hanzo heard Jesses feet, which eere somehow still making a jingle jangle, rip doen the hall. There was a distant crash and then the door whipped open. Jesse entered even though all of thise noises just sounded and looked calm as ever. Hanzo wasnt questioning it. He smiled as he saw what was in Jesses hands. A white porcelain dish, upon which sat like royalty, butter. “This corn is about to be cobbed.” Hanzo said staring right at Jesse McCrees thicc mass of 100% free range meat. Jesse thought this fic was getting to long and so did Hanzo tbh, so McCree picked up his remote and fast forwaded thtought the fingers and lubing and really bad corn jokes to the Main Event. Jesse slid the end of his no. 2 pencil along Hanzos moist balloon knot and slid into it. Hanzo made some [noises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsNaR6FRuO0), and mccree moaned out. He loved Hsnzos noises. They were so soothing and lucious. Like a million good things all wrapped in one stronk, thicc, man package. They bumped their tabs together for a bit before getting a bit more into it. There was some groaning, some language (that is not allowed in this christian server), and definitely some good dicking. Hanzo eventually thought “hey maybr i should cum soon.” so he leaned clise to mccree, cause thatd a thing that you do while having sex apparently???????? And got really close to McCrees ear and whispered, for like the millionth time in this fic, “shuck me so hard you turn me into cream of corn soup.” that did it for Jesse. Jesse came and so did hanzo, because Jesse came, and they have to come together, its like a rule i guess. They laid into the into bed and sighed. A few thousand miles away Corn Fucker Country Boi Daddy 76 sat up from Reap Reaps edgy dad bed crying. There was another dirty corn fucker just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> :) back at it again?
> 
> Its only 2:07am on a day i have finals im _fine_
> 
> Dont forget that Kudo and Comment
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
